Never Doubt Divination
by LilyGinnyBlack
Summary: The messy haired male brought his lips to the redhead’s mane of hair and let his lips brush against the soft strands. He would have to remember to tell his children to never doubt Divination class...Why does Harry think this? Read to find out! Har


_**Never Doubt Divination Class**_

**_By:_** _LilyGinnyBlack_

_**Disclaimer: As it is, or should be, known by now…I don't own HP. All HP related characters, settings, and etc. belong to one JK Rowling. Though, I do own the plot and idea for this little one-shot fanfic. **_

_A/N: Hello there, everyone! It's been so long since I've written a HP one-shot; I thought it was about time that I got around to another one. Oh, and even though I have been a **huge** fan of H/G since 1999, this is the first H/G fanfic I have ever written. I guess I just always felt that I would mess up the couple somehow, yet, I now believe I can take on a fanfic for them, so please, go easy on me if it isn't all that great. Anyway, please enjoy. : )_

**-,-**

Harry listened as Ginny ran her mouth off, she talked of this and that, what the kids did to drive her crazy and what they did that was just, "so **cute**," really, Harry didn't know what to make of her sometimes. She seemed to be a balance of Luna and Hermione, her mind able to except and explore the odd things that Luna would bring up every once in a while, but, with the logic of Hermione behind her words. Basically, her thoughts could resemble those of Luna's, but her words sounded more like the words of Hermione, yet, when she spoke she was just-Ginny.

When she spoke to him-he could find comfort-she seemed to understand him in a way that the other females in his life never could. And, even though he knew this, whenever he thought of the fact that they were married and had children he was amazed. How could he have found such luck when his whole life had been one dose of bad luck after another? The only answer he could find was that the love and warmth that Ginny and her family (not to mention his own) gave to him was his reward for all the battles he had to fight.

Hand wrapped snug in hers, Harry just smiled. His smiles became more common and truer after that fateful final battle between him and Voldemort. Ginny had been there, right by his side, despite the detail that he had told her to not get involved-to stay safe-she came on her own…to be by his side. She never seemed to leave it after that intense fight. A fight he wouldn't have won without her…

"Hey, Harry, are you listening to me? Of course you're not, you never are," her voice sounded slightly annoyed but mostly playful, "Harry? Are you okay?" The question was asked in a concerned tone. At first, the dark haired man hadn't registered the red-head's words, but a few minutes passed and the connection from his eardrums to his brain kicked into action.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I was just thinking." Harry let a small laugh escape his lips.

Ginny just raised one of her pale eyebrows at him, "Ya know something? You think a lot more now then when we were in school." She giggled slightly at her small jab at him.

"Yeah, well, when I was at school I didn't have a ton of time to just sit and think." His brilliant emerald eyes glanced sharply at Ginny for a second, but then softened. "Though, I have to admit, there were times when I was an idiot and didn't use my head as much as I should have."

Chocolate orbs held a small twinkle of glee as Ginny nodded her head in agreement, "Sometimes I think you wouldn't have made it as far as you did, if it hadn't been for your friends."

Her words were always truthful and that made her sound sharp and even cruel at times, but, Harry knew he needed that harsh tone of voice to keep him in line. For, the years had made him wiser, but he was still capable of childish acts. Maybe it was because he never had a normal childhood, and so, when he saw his children behave like children, he felt that urge to be childish along with them. It was quite an odd thing to think, nevertheless, he had learned long ago that, when one became a wizard, they were bound to have what most others would call 'odd thoughts' for the rest of their lives.

He pushed any complex muses from his mind and focused instead on the normal act of a walk with his wife. He let his eyes slip downward and watched as Ginny leaned against his shoulder, her fiery hair flowed gently around her, and her eyelids fluttered shut. So beautiful, so perfect; when had he first noticed her again? When had their fates intertwined?

Was it in his sixth year when he began to see Ginny as Ginny and not as Ron's little sister. When she seemed to shine so brightly in his green irises, or had it been before that? As he thought about the whole ordeal, Ginny continued to rest against his shoulder and their gait began to slow slightly, he realized it had been long before than that their fates wove together. It had been the moment he watched her fade from his view at King's Cross Station as she chased after the train.

And then, in his second year, he seemed to notice all the small things that she had done. Every time she blushed or was fooled by her brothers. He noticed her more and more throughout the years, and in his sixth year, she let herself stand out-he let himself take notice. Really, it was as simple as that.

Another simple thing was the way his life had ended up. Because, after all the pains he had met up with (both physical and emotional), after all the blood that had fallen from wounds he had received, and after all the deaths he was bound to-Harry's life had ended in such a peaceful way. It wasn't perfect. It hadn't turned out like that fluke of a prediction Trelawney had made all those years ago about his future. By no means did he and Ginny have twelve children nor was he Minister of Magic, yet, he did have a longer life than he ever expected and he understood happiness at a level he never thought he could.

The messy haired male brought his lips to the red-head's mane of hair and let his lips brush against the soft strands. He would have to remember to tell his children to never doubt Divination class. After all, you never know how close a prediction can be to the truth even if you find it to be, at that time, next to impossible.

**-,-**

_A/N: A bit of short and pointless Harry/Ginny fluff. I hope you all liked it, even though it is rather diminutive. Anyway, now I need to try my hand at R/Hr, another ship that I've been a fan of for years now but haven't written a fic for. Please tell me what you think of it and take care! See ya. : D_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


End file.
